


that is good

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Birthdays [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of Birthdays, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday Abby!!, Introspection, Post-Finale, Relationship Introspective, Reunions, basically The Finale But Make It Quakerider, birthday fic, canon nudged to the left, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: As soon as she's back in the twenty-first century, properly, Daisy has one goal to accomplish: reunite with her (not-technically-a-demon) boyfriend.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Agents of Birthdays [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886911
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	that is good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> Dear Abby,
> 
> Well, first of all, wishing you an INCREDIBLY happy birthday!! Thank you SO much for your patience with all my inquiries, and for your infectious enthusiasm for Quakerider - it really was most marvellous to read. I just _love_ hearing about why people love their OTPs, you know? And your essay was absolutely _fantastic._
> 
> I’ll admit, I’ve never been the biggest Quakerider shipper myself - partially because I was still so hooked on Staticquake, and partially because I could see it was never going to work out in canon. But I have to say, stepping out of my comfort zone to write them for this fic was surprisingly fun! I mean, tricky, yes, but _fun._ I really enjoyed figuring them out for this, actually!!
> 
> So what I decided to do for my first foray into Quakerider land was to take season 7 canon as we know it, and gently but firmly knock it off the pedestal. Not _all_ of it - just the Dousy part. Basically what I did here was went “okay s7 finale but let’s make it Quakerider.”
> 
> I’m not going to try to explain _why_ Dousy didn’t happen, or how Daisy and Robbie even got together - I’m just throwing fiery sparkles into the room and being like, “let’s enjoy the Quakerider, guys - no context, just Quakerider.” And that’s really what I’m hoping you’re going to do with this fic - enjoy the Quakerider, no context, just Quakerider. Because that Quakerider essay you wrote me was _entirely_ amazing, and I can only hope I did your OTP some kind of justice!!
> 
> Thank you so much for being such a positive and wonderful presence in this fandom, and for sharing your Quakeridery talents with us. You really are absolutely _fantastic,_ and once again, wishing you the very happiest of birthdays!!

Daisy stepped off the Zephyr and onto green grass, feeling as though at least half of the tension of the last few days - _years?_ \- was draining off the longer she stayed out in the fresh air, listening to the distant sounds of the city and embracing the feeling that was so wholly _twenty-first century_. God, it felt _so good_ to be back in her time again!

She had missed this; this sense of, well, _rightness._ Because yes, the twenty-first century was far from perfect - but it was also _home,_ in a way none of the other decades she had seen in the past few weeks were. 

Decades in a few weeks. Well, there was a chaotic sentence, if she had ever heard one. Daisy didn't know if she wanted to laugh hysterically or cry. Maybe both? 

It really had been a hellish few weeks - she had nearly _died,_ for God's sake. Actually, no, she was pretty sure she _had_ died, at least for a few moments. 

What she wanted at that moment, more than anything else, was to find her boyfriend and bury herself in his arms, listening to his voice rumbling soothingly through his chest and relishing how _centered_ she felt with him. Only him. _Robbie._

God, she had missed him so much. 

Needless to say, having an interdimensional relationship was hard - but they had pulled it off, the two of them. They were just so _good_ for each other. 

By all rights, it should never have worked out. Quake and the Ghost Rider? Sounded like something from some messed-up street artist's fever dream. 

But however the hell (ha, ha) it had happened, they really, really _fit._

They had met each other at their absolute _worst_ \- her in a depressive, self-destructive spiral after Lincoln, and him with the Rider burning him up from the inside. But, somehow, neither of them had been pushed away - if anything, they had been drawn to each other, and by some bizarre twist of fate, they had been exactly what each other needed to grow, to move on. 

They brought out the best in each other and, she thought, reminded each other what it felt like to be _them -_ to be human, and to _feel,_ with all their hearts. 

Because it could get incredibly lonely, being someone like Quake (or in his case, Ghost Rider) - someone who the entire world and even her team looked up to, someone who was supposed to be the strong one. 

It was so easy to let all the stings and hurts just sink in and away, to push them down and to detach herself from them, to stay that strong someone. 

And it was just as easy, if not _more,_ to start losing her anchor to what made her feel in the first place. To just be Quake, hero and unfailing strong and brave, and forget about being the _person_ , too. 

Robbie got that, she knew. He got it in a way none of her team did, or ever would. 

And she was glad of that, in a way. She never wanted any of them to have to go through that. 

But it also just made her so, _so_ glad that she had Robbie. 

She didn't know what she would do without him. 

Okay, well, no, she did. She'd probably be fine… though it'd be _so_ much harder than it was now. 

Because whenever things got particularly tough or crazy, whenever she felt like she needed to scream her throat raw, whenever she needed to be the _person_ and not the superhero soldier _\--_ Robbie was there. Sometimes it'd just be to hold her against him, her hands pressed against his chest to feel his heartbeat and his voice a soothing murmur in her hair. Sometimes it'd be more passionate, more desperate - quick, breathless kisses pressed against the door of her bunk, their hands making quick work of their clothing. And sometimes it'd just be to talk things through and find clarity and closure. 

But whatever it was, being with Robbie made her feel like… well, like _herself_ again. Centered. _Good._

A familiar crackling sound pulled her from her thoughts, and Daisy glanced up, a grin already forming on her lips. 

"One of the only perks of the deal with this thing," Robbie had explained to her in the earlier days, his hands running casually through her hair as she rested her head on his lap, eyes half-closed, "is the portals. I get to keep tabs on you." 

"Stalker," she had teased, shoving his leg with her shoulder. But there had been no heat behind it, and she was grinning even as she tipped her head up at him. 

He had shaken his head slightly at her, but then leaned down to kiss her, surprisingly gentle and slow. "I'll keep doing the Rider's dirty work for as long as I need as long as I can keep these moments," he had told her seriously. "And the ones with Gabe. You're my everything, the two of you." 

He had brushed a curl of hair behind her ear then, and she distinctly remembered leaning into his touch. "But you're different," he had told her, and his gaze was so much softer than the Ghost Rider's had any right to be. "You're special. To me. And you better know that I'm going to stalk you for the rest of your days." 

It had made her smile so much back then, and it still had exactly the same effect now - especially as she watched the circle of fire spit and crackle on the field a few twenty-odd metres away. Living, fiery proof that he had meant that promise.

And then the portal coalesced, giving her a momentary glimpse of the eerie blue-green landscape on the other side before solidifying into the form of one Robbie Reyes in front of her, dressed in his wonderfully familiar black-and-white streaked jacket. 

"Robbie," she breathed, and before she really knew what she was doing, she had dropped her bag with a dull _thump_ and started sprinting across the short stretch of field between her. 

When he saw her, Robbie immediately started towards her, at a walk at first but gradually picking up speed until he was running, too, and they crashed together somewhere in the middle. 

Daisy's whole body sang as he wrapped his arms around her, tightly, and she buried her head into his shoulder. 

"I missed you so, so much," she whispered, pulling away so she could look at him properly. 

He didn't even hesitate for a second, leaning forward and kissing her, his hands slipping to her neck and tangling in her hair. 

Daisy was smiling too much to keep kissing him for long (though they'd definitely return to that later.) As it was, she settled for hugging him tight again, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling something that felt oddly like happy tears prickling at her eyes. 

She had never thought she'd be the heroine coming home to a boyfriend at the end of each mission - it was such a cliché, especially in this pretty green field, with the sun just-just starting to set around them. 

But the way he made her feel like everything was going to be okay, like everything was going to be _good,_ even? That wasn't a cliché. 

And that, more than anything else, was her happy ending - being with someone who _got_ her, someone who got her enough to make her feel like everything was right in the world. 

And yeah, they were pretty messed up as far as couples went - they had the only-seeing-each-other-when-the-Rider-let-them thing for one, and the whole superhero/saving the world thing for two. They were pretty much as unconventional as it got, and _no-one_ would ever describe them as a fairytale. 

But the way they made each other feel _real_ and _right?_ That was as fairytale happy ending as it got. 

And hey, they even had a sunset. 

_**The End.** _


End file.
